


Of Curiosity and Thunder

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Non AU, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: Jisoo finds himself a new hobby.





	Of Curiosity and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> You can consider this some sort of a prequel to “Jealousy”, I suppose (although this is set way earlier).

Today, Jisoo regrettably woke up at 2 PM and, not surprisingly, found himself being left alone in the dorm; the other members, of course, had already gone out to visit their family since early in the morning. Jun and Minghao, however, were having their usual, little _escapade_ around Seoul to taste Chinese dishes. SEVENTEEN had a day off, which was very rare, and yet Jisoo did not know how to spend his precious holiday.

Seeing that it was already 2 PM and considering the time needed to get ready, he thought that it would just waste his time and energy if he went out to play or meet some friends because he had to be back again by 7 PM. Tomorrow the group had to start their schedule early. He told his disappointed friends by phone; next day off, he promised, he would go play with them for sure.

He then took a bath—while sighing and mumbling a few questions to himself, such as ‘why did I have to wake up this late?’ _and_ ‘what am I gonna do next?’—and after being properly dressed, he came out of his room to find something to eat in the fridge. He walked sluggishly back to the living room to eat his so-called tuna sandwich and placed himself comfortably on the big couch. How he hated eating alone...

Actually, Jeonghan was still in the dorm; he could not go home for his family was visiting his grandparents and staying overnight. Jisoo had asked him to wake up, but the older refused to leave his bed that seemed to be more attractive than he was. Jeonghan would rather spend his time sleeping all day long than playing with him. That was why he became very, very, very bored. 

However, his face immediately brightened after noticing his laptop on his desk. It was his first time being so happy just at the sight of his laptop. He decided to go browse the internet. He then pulled out a chair and made himself comfortable on it. He smiled because he finally had something to do.

He updated his Instagram, leaving a few comments on the members’ posts (but could not be bothered to post one new picture of himself!). Then he visited and did a little fan-talking on SEVENTEEN’s fancafe, gaining so many ‘Kyaaa! Jisoo-oppa is online!’ and stuff and compliments for their latest performances. He also logged in on Pledis’ Twitter account. He grinned upon reading numerous mentions directed to the group, and even laughed.

However, after three hours or so, another problem rose up to the surface. He was done reading the mentions and replying some that caught his interest, so there was nothing left to do. He sighed, his free time was back to being plainly boring now. Maybe it would be fun to search something on Google—contrary to the usual choice of Naver, like searching anything related to his name or SEVENTEEN.

Nodding his head as if agreeing with his own idea, he typed ‘SEVENTEEN Joshua’—instead of _‘ 세븐틴 조슈아’_—on the search bar then pressed enter. The results showed up in some seconds, and it made his pupils dilated in amusement and proud.

There were blogs introducing them in various languages, their pictures, the English translated versions of their articles on magazines, and some videos—their MV’s—linked to the other sites. Having read the first page of the result without really checking on the contents, Jisoo then leapt to the next page, reading it again one by one with a grin plastered on his face.

He frowned when he stumbled upon one familiar word. _Fanfiction_. And there was plenty of that word displayed as he scrolled down the page. He had heard of fanfiction before, and he at least knew that it was like a story made by fans but never actually checked it out. Rumor has it that fans’ imaginations were quite _wild_. Now that he had much time to kill, he dared himself to find out more.

He chose a website randomly, and his grin grew wider as he saw SEVENTEEN’s picture appear as the banner of that website. It was like a blog, and he was amused at how many entries it had. Fortunately the entries were in English, otherwise he would probably not understand half of the contents since his written Korean was not exactly impeccable. 

Not wanting to be confused by reading too many entries, he looked at the ‘index’ as an easier way. He eventually found something quite distracting. He saw his name and Jeonghan—written as ‘ShuJeong’. Being very curious, he decided to click that, which led him to another page. He was directed to a ‘ShuJeong Masterpost’ showing a long list of clickable story titles. The amount of stories was impressive, to say the least.

“Hm… I wonder how this story goes…” He said to himself and clicked a title that piqued his interest the most (it was titled “Our First Time”, which sounded insinuating and not innocent at all if you ask me). He immediately jumped to the story... without heed to its warning. Or he just did not understand what it meant even if he had read it; Lemon, PWP.

**A/N:** The italic-ed, underlined words are parts of the fic Jisoo was reading

_All of SEVENTEEN boys had gone to their schedule, except Jeonghan and Jisoo who had no schedule that day and were left staying in the dorm._

“Hey! That’s exactly what’s going on now!” Jisoo exclaimed in excitement, finding how the story matched very well with his current situation. But then, his face went pale as he read the next line.

_And it meant they could enjoy their time as a pair of lovers without being afraid that their lovey-dovey act would disturb the others._

He gasped, body stiffening slightly as the thought of Carats realizing his approach to Jeonghan crossed his mind. “Am I really that obvious?” He mumbled. Well, he did not notice that he often got caught by the camera when he was being affectionate to a certain blonde boy.

_Jeonghan thought that Jisoo was in his own room, so he had the confidence to walk to his room in only a piece of cloth covering his gorgeous upper body. A pair of long, slender legs was left uncovered for everyone to ~~drool at~~ see. As soon as he opened the door, he found Jisoo there instead._

_“Oh, good morning, dear.” He greeted Jisoo, who was rolling lazily on his previously neat bed._

_His boyfriend only flashed him a wide smile as his reply while leaning his head on the headboard. He got onto the bed, ready to cuddle with Jisoo who was motioning for him to come closer. Jeonghan, who was crawling towards him, seemed very sexy, very erotic. Jisoo could even tell Jeonghan’s S-line that the slightly older boy had always hidden beneath his clothes—but never actually succeeded in doing so because everyone still could see it even with the clothes on._

He did not realize that he licked his lips when he was reading the last sentence. “I mean, where is the lie…”

_Jisoo quickly reversed their position, his body was now above Jeonghan, but he did not sit on him. Jeonghan’s waist was successfully trapped between his thighs while he also placed his palms on either side of Jeonghan’s head, supporting his own body weight._

_“Ah, Jisoo-ya, what are you doing?!” Jeonghan pushed both Jisoo’s muscular arms to move away from him, but Jisoo remained unbothered at all._

_Seeing the older lying hopelessly under him wearing ONLY an oversized white shirt, with the three upper buttons undone, was more than enough to make his heart beat faster it could even jump out of his body anytime soon. Jeonghan started to struggle to get free from Jisoo’s body trap. Jisoo was also slim but still considerably stronger than him._

He gulped heavily, beginning to feel uncomfortable since he was imagining the scene. What made it more unsettling was the fact that the story was not entirely far from the truth. He had, indeed, his fair share of fantasies involving Jeonghan—and certainly not in a family friendly way.

_Jisoo’s gaze fell upon him and that somehow made Jeonghan scared; he caught something unusual flashing through those captivating dark orbs. Never before had he seen that sort of expression on his boyfriend’s usually sweet face; Jisoo was staring at him intensely as if he wanted to eat him wholly anytime. Shivers ran down Jeonghan’s spine as the younger kept landing his sharp gaze on him._

_Jisoo moved from the top of Jeonghan, backwards to his slender legs; he seated himself on Jeonghan’s knees. Both Jisoo’s palms caressed both side of Jeonghan’s slim waist and stopped on his mid-thighs. He groped those immaculate, smooth thighs slowly while licking his upper lip as though seeing something delicious._

“It’s getting hotter here. Or is it just me…” He hissed before looking at his AC remote control next to his laptop and found that it was set at 18 degrees Celsius. Anyway, he continued reading.

_Jisoo was a hungry wolf that was ready to gobble up its prey._ _It was so different from his usual self, which resembled a cute bunny. The sight of Jeonghan’s exposed flawless thighs undoubtedly turned him on so much it hurt. Jeonghan’s legs weren’t muscular like any other boys’ and they were hairless too. He wanted to feel them wrap around his hips so bad as he thrust into the delicious heat that Jeonghan got down there._

“God… People really write this out there…” He murmured and then held his breath when he read the next line.

_“Jeonghan, have you ever thought of doing it with me?”_

_“D-doing it?”_

_“I mean, come on, we’ve been dating for a year already.”_

_“B-but Jisoo-ya, the members would be ba—“_

_“Sorry, but I just can’t wait any longer!”_

Small beads of cold sweat formed on his handsome face, slowly trickling down. He considered backing off and acting as if he had _not_ just read a rather scandalous story between him and Jeonghan, which, by the way, started to take its toll on him. And after several more paragraphs, he came to realize that there was no turning back; he was completely hooked to the story.

_Now that Jisoo had completely gotten rid of every offending material from their bodies, he made sure to take enough time to admire the other boy’s beauty from a very close distance. It was a very rare chance; he must not let it slip by. His eyes observed Jeonghan’s sexy body from head to toes. How he wanted to rain kisses and mark every inch of his smooth, milky white skin with hickeys. And those feminine slender legs, how arousing would they be if spread widely?_

_And that he did. Situating himself between Jeonghan’s open legs, Jisoo made sure his fingers were perfectly lube up before trailing wet kisses along Jeonghan’s thigh. He tried to distract his boyfriend from his intruding fingers, slowly making their ways into his searing heat. After a nod from Jeonghan, the younger boy took it as sign to move his fingers in and out, to loosen him up. It was not long before he finally replaced his fingers with his rock hard cock, the tip leaking pearly precum._

_“Jisoo-ya… So big! Nnghh…” Jeonghan’s back made a crescent shape as Jisoo gripped his slender waist and slammed into his quivering hole._

_“Hanie—ahh… You’re clamping around me so hard!” Jisoo tried to hold himself back as not to piston his hips more roughly, which could cause the other boy to scream louder, but he ended up doing the opposite since his beautiful boyfriend was way too seductive to resist._

He felt his blood rushing to his groin at an alarming speed and made his member throb so painfully. He knew he really needed to take care of that now, otherwise he would be tortured for the rest of the day.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” He hissed and pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down to free his aching cock. 

The story had successfully driven him to brink of insanity, and it became even worse with his raging hormone. His hand was now busy touching himself. He no longer paid attention to the story and just focused on getting off to the mental images of a messy, writhing Jeonghan underneath him.

Oh, how he would fuck Jeonghan good into the mattress. He would make Jeonghan limp the whole week after.

Jisoo stroked his erection faster as he nearly reached his peak. His moaning and groaning of ‘Jeonghannh…’ or ‘Aahh baby…’ could be heard vaguely—or clearly if someone put their ears on the door or wall of his room. It was a huge relief that Jeonghan was still sleeping next room—at least he thought so—because if Jeonghan were awake and heard his voice through the thin bedroom wall, the boy would surely freak out.

He would be done for.

He panted heavily as his hands kept pleasuring himself below there. Just a few strokes more and he would reach the heavenly bliss. “Uuugh…” He grunted. But suddenly, he heard a thunder outside (funny, he did not even realize it was raining), followed by a child-like, high-pitched scream of ‘AAAAAAHH!’ that belonged to the one and only Jeonghan and then the sound of something crashing at _his_ door. 

Jeonghan was not so asleep, apparently.

“Damn!”

**The End**

Thanks for reading! Would appreciate it if you leave a comment or kudo! :D


End file.
